It feels like this
by Matrix97121
Summary: C'était un joli matin, remarqua-t-elle presque avec étonnement, comme si après tout ce qui leur était arrivé elle avait quelque part oublié que ça existait, des matins ensoleillés qui se suffisaient à eux-mêmes pour être beaux. Et peut-être que cette quête n'était pas juste un chemin vers sa mort, qu'il y avait plus que ça. OS Harry/Hermione pendant Les Reliques de la Mort (DH).
_**Tcho ! Me revoilà avec un autre OS que j'avais aussi écrit il y un moment et totalement oublié de poster... Donc bah je l'ai un peu modifié et puis voilà.**_

 _ **C'est un OS Harry/Hermione, et ça se passe durant leur quête des Horcruxes, quand Ron les a lâchés.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de la fanfic, l'univers et les persos sont évidemment la propriété de J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

 **It feels like this….**

* * *

Hermione grogna en ouvrant les yeux, elle avait l'impression de ne s'être couchée que quelques minutes auparavant, elle regarda vite-fait le petit réveil posé en équilibre sur une pile de bouquins trônant sur une chaise non loin de son lit de camp : huit heures, elle fronça les sourcils, maudissant silencieusement Harry et son abnégation surélevée, il aurait dû la réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour qu'elle le relaie et qu'il puisse à son tour aller dormir.

Elle savait bien qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil et que malgré tout, ce repos supplémentaire qu'elle venait d'obtenir lui avait fait du bien car récemment elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup… Disons qu'être en permanence sur le qui-vive, en danger de mort et avoir des cauchemars répétitifs sur sa propre propension à mourir ainsi que sur celle de ses amis, sans oublier évidemment les remords et l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour ses parents à qui elle avait effacé la mémoire par mesure de sécurité, n'aidaient pas vraiment à trouver le sommeil… Et les potions n'étaient pas non plus une bonne idée, déjà que les ingrédients n'étaient pas tous en sa possession et qu'étant Indésirable n°2 n'en facilitaient pas non plus l'acquisition, mais en plus comme ils pouvaient être repérés à tous moment, mieux valait avoir les idées claires et être prête à réagir, tant pis pour les difficultés à dormir. Mais bon, Harry avait lui aussi des problèmes de sommeil qui devaient d'ailleurs être pires en raison de sa cicatrice, de la prophétie, et de son devoir de sauver le monde en tuant Voldemort après s'être débarrassés de ses Horcruxes maléfiques –avec son aide, bien sûr, jamais elle ne le laisserait seul, encore moins quand il pourrait mourir–, entre autres choses.

Donc, même si elle était heureuse d'avoir un peu mieux dormi que d'habitude et qu'elle trouvait son geste mignon et doux –même si elle ne lui avouerait surement pas–, elle n'allait pas pour autant s'empêcher de lui reprocher d'avoir pris sur lui la garde entière, décida-t-elle en prenant en main sa baguette pour ensuite se diriger vers l'entrée de la tente dont elle souleva rapidement le rabat. Elle prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil alentour, le cherchant du regard et vérifiant en même temps par automatisme si rien n'était à signaler, un peu de prudence supplémentaire n'était après tout jamais négligeable.

Soudain, elle le vit, assis contre un arbre, tourné vers la forêt s'étendant en contrebas, lui montrant son dos. Hermione se dirigea vers lui, il l'entendit arriver et tourna la tête, lui adressant un sourire faible qui semblait un peu forcé –en même temps difficile d'être joyeux quand on venait de passer une nuit sans fermer l'œil à guetter n'importe quel type de danger– et la salua d'un petit « Hey ! » auquel elle répondit doucement avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne parle, mais le silence ne la gênait pas, elle ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin d'engager la conversation, pour le moment elle lui paressait un peu superflue. Et même ses précédentes intentions qui étaient de le réprimander pour ne pas avoir pris lui-aussi du sommeil lui paressaient quelque peu inutiles –pas la peine de briser un de leurs rares moments de quiétude en commençant à le réprimander–, du moins pour l'instant.

La forêt était calme, sa présence accompagnée du silence environnant était apaisante, une bouffée de chaleur dans les ténèbres, un instant de paix entre les combats. C'était un joli matin, remarqua-t-elle presque avec étonnement adossée contre le même arbre que lui, comme si après tout ce qui leur était arrivé elle avait quelque part oublié que ça existait, des matins ensoleillés qui se suffisaient à eux-mêmes pour être beaux. Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais le ciel était dégagé et des minces rayons de soleil faisaient briller légèrement les gouttes humides de rosée qui s'étaient déposées sur les arbres et l'herbe pendant la nuit. C'était presque irréel, _magique_ , se dit-elle en souriant, retenant un léger rire. Des matins comme celui-ci parvenaient presque à lui faire oublier leur quête, la guerre qui faisait rage, les Mangemorts qui rôdaient et Voldemort, caché quelque part, plus fort que jamais. Oui, des matins comme celui-ci parvenaient _presque_ à lui faire oublier tout ça. _Presque_. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, ça n'aurait rien changé de toute manière, et un instant était mieux que rien du tout, peu importait combien il pouvait être éphémère, ça lui suffisait pour se dire que tout ça n'était pas vain, qu'ils ne faisaient pas cette quête juste pour pouvoir affronter enfin Voldemort, le tuer et surement y mourir aussi. Oui, des moments tels que celui-ci lui disaient que cette quête n'était pas juste un chemin vers _sa_ mort, vers _leur_ mort, que quelque part il y avait plus que _ça_. Qu'il y avait une _vie_ après _tout ça_. Qu'ils en auraient à nouveau des matins comme celui-ci. _Parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils en aient d'autres, des matins, ensemble_. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers même, tellement qu'ils lui paraitraient finalement ordinaires et naturels, tellement qu'elle les trouverait normaux. Que la simplicité et la paix deviendraient une chose commune, banale presque. Ça devait être beau, la paix… Les derniers instants de paix qu'elle avait vécue remontaient à si loin qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment réels, un peu comme un rêve… Un joli rêve certes, mais un rêve quand même.

* * *

Puis, après un temps dont elle n'aurait pu donner la mesure, elle délaissa le paysage du regard pour se tourner finalement vers lui. Il avait une expression à la fois triste et angoissée dans le regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme s'il réfléchissait, mais ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux trop tristes et mélancoliques le trahissaient. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt que quelque chose clochait, déjà auparavant elle avait vu son sourire forcé mais l'avait juste mis sur le compte de la nuit dernière et des problèmes leurs tombant dessus en ce moment, mais là, elle savait que c'était plus profond, qu'autre chose le tracassait, quelque chose de plus préoccupant à ses yeux.

Hermione tendit la main, touchant doucement sa joue froide, il se raidit avant de se détendre légèrement mais détourna finalement le regard.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant brièvement, puis prenant une décision se rapprocha plus de lui, posa son autre main sur sa joue libre et prudemment l'incita à la regarder à nouveau.

\- Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, murmura-t-elle fermement mais tendrement. Tu m'inquiètes. Laisse-moi t'aider, _s'il te plaît_.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis, prenant une inspiration après quelques secondes se résolut enfin à parler :

\- J'ai réfléchi cette nuit, à beaucoup de choses. La prophétie, les Horcruxes, Voldemort… et ma… ma cicatrice... Et puis… j'ai ce pressentiment aussi depuis le début que, quoi qu'il arrive, cette quête sera quelque part la _fin_ … Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Que d'une manière ou d'une autre ça se finira avec cette quête… Et pas seulement Voldemort, parce que… parce que je crois que quelque part je… je ne reviendrai pas non plus… que ce sera aussi _ma_ fin…

Hermione secoua la tête, sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir et le suppliant mentalement de se taire, de prétendre que rien n'était arrivé, que le matin était toujours paisible et ensoleillé, mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, que se leurrer ne servirait à rien et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de mensonges entre eux, peu importait la gravité de la situation.

\- … J'ai eu ce sentiment depuis un moment maintenant… Il y a un… un lien, je crois, entre nous. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que tu as dû y penser toi aussi… Après tout, ne s'est-on jamais demandé pourquoi _je_ peux _l'_ entendre ?... pourquoi _je_ peux _les_ sentir ?... Et à mon avis Dumbledore le savait aussi, c'est surement pour ça qu'il s'est éloigné de moi durant notre cinquième année, pour ça que Voldemort pouvait m'envoyer ces rêves et a tenté de me contrôler, moi et mes émotions. Je… je crois que je vais… que je vais devoir mourir… Parce que, si je ne meurs pas, lui non plus… Peut-être que c'est ça ce que voulait dire la dernière ligne de la prophétie… que je suis destiné à… à mourir pour qu'il puisse enfin être tué…

Les larmes se déversaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle se blottissait finalement contre lui, pleurant contre son sweat vert kaki.

\- _Non_ , murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot. C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas… tu ne _peux pas_ m– mourir… _Je refuse_!

Il eut un sourire triste alors qu'il la serrait contre lui en retour à son étreinte désespérée.

\- Tu sais, c'est surement ironique, mais quand j'ai réalisé ça, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est "Tout ça pour _ça_ , tout ça pour en arriver _là_ ", et c'est vrai hein ?... C'est bête de penser qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu ça n'aura tout de même jamais été suffisant…

\- Ne dis pas ça, murmura-t-elle en serrant son sweat dans son poing. C'est impossible, je _refuse_ que ça arrive. Il y a _toujours_ une solution. Je chercherais plus, je fouillerai tous les livres que j'ai emporté dans le sac, et sinon on trouvera un moyen de retourner à la Bibliothèque Black, peu importe si c'est dangereux, ou alors on ira dans une librairie de l'Allée des Embrumes, ou à Poudlard, je demanderai à Dobby pour savoir si la magie elfe ne peut rien, et aux gobelins aussi, je…

Un sanglot plus fort que les précédents termina sa phrase. Harry passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant surement de la calmer sans succès. Alors il se contenta de parler, espérant peut-être que les mots aideraient, ou sachant qu'ils ne le feraient pas mais ressentant tout de même le besoin de les prononcer ? Elle ne savait pas. Et peut-être même qu'au fond, elle s'en fichait un peu, il allait _mourir_ , et elle voyait mal comment le reste pourrait importer plus. Parce que rien que l'idée d' _Harry mort_ la terrifiait, la révulsait. Harry et la mort n'allaient _pas ensemble_ , ils _ne devaient pas aller ensemble_. Le Harry qu'elle connaissait, _son Harry_ , celui qui arrivait toujours à s'en sortir, qui persévérait malgré tout, qui n'abandonnait pas en dépit des obstacles, _ne pouvait_ _pas_ mourir, ce n'était _pas logique_. Harry qui adorait voler, Harry et son rire si précieux pour elle, et son sourire peu importe qu'il soit triste, las ou joyeux, Harry et ses cicatrices, et ses cauchemars, Harry et ses étreintes, Harry et ses yeux verts étincelants, son allure dégingandé et ses cheveux ébouriffés, Harry et ses manières maladroites et attachantes, Harry et ses « 'Mione », Harry et sa confiance, et sa présence réconfortante, inébranlable… il ne pouvait juste _pas_ disparaître. Parce que pour elle, un monde sans lui, ça n'en était juste pas vraiment un, _ça n'en valait juste pas vraiment la peine s'il n'était pas là, avec elle_ … Aussi ridicule ou pathétique que cela puisse paraître, sans lui elle était incomplète, il était une partie de son monde, non, plus, _il_ _était son monde_. Et jamais elle ne pourrait juste se résoudre à l'idée de sa mort, jamais elle ne pourrait supporter qu'il meure à la fin de cette quête, ou n'importe quand ; et même si elle en avait eu connaissance pendant un certain temps, cette réalité ne l'avait jamais autant frappée que maintenant.

Sa voix s'éleva dans l'air frais du matin, et elle sursauta, elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait interrompu avant qu'il ait fini précédemment.

\- Et c'est probablement étrange et pathétique, mais la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est que finalement je ne saurai jamais ce que c'était que l'amour, je ne saurai jamais à quoi ça ressemble vraiment… Je veux dire, mon père est mort par amour pour tenter de nous sauver, moi et ma mère, ma mère a donné sa vie par amour pour épargner la mienne, Sirius est mort parce qu'il m'aimait et voulait tenter de me protéger, et tous ils m'ont aimé, et alors que c'est censé être selon Dumbledore ma plus grande force je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est _réellement_. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents pour le savoir pleinement et Sirius est partit trop tôt et même si je _sais_ que je les aimais, je crois que c'est quelque part différent, que ce n'est pas _l'amour_ … Que ce n'est pas ça, _être amoureux_ … Ouai, je crois que j'aurais juste voulu _savoir ce que c'est…_ _Savoir à quoi ça ressemble… comment ça… se ressent, se sent ?..._

Hermione se tourna, et le fixant dans les yeux avec détermination et un autre sentiment, plus profond, elle se pencha vers lui et murmura contre ses lèvres :

\- _C'est comme ça…_

Avant de finalement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, les unissant dans un baiser à la fois tendre, triste et… _amoureux_. Et malgré cette impression d'urgence que la situation aurait pu provoquer, que sa mortalité plus vraie que jamais aurait pu provoquer, le baiser ne l'était pas, elle prenait son temps et lui aussi, c'était lent, c'était doux. C'était _unique_. Elle savourait chaque seconde et il lui répondait avec cette même tendresse, ce même amour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, le baiser en lui-même en était déjà une reconnaissance. Une reconnaissance de ce qu'ils avaient, de ce qu'ils possédaient.

Et alors que leurs baisers s'intensifiaient progressivement, devenaient plus fougueux, et que leurs mains exploraient avidement leurs corps, parce que peut-être, peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre occasion, peut-être qu'ils n'auraient plus le temps… Alors qu'il murmurait « _'Mione_ » d'une voix qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu avant, la voix d'un amant dans sa tête, Hermione rajoutait ce mot à tous les autres : amis, meilleurs amis, camarades, partenaires, compagnons, amants. Elle ne pourrait surement jamais mettre un mot exact sur ce qu'il représentait pour elle, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas grave. Pour le moment, il était là et elle était là, pour le moment c'était un joli matin.

\- On trouvera un moyen. Je… je te le promets. Peu importe quoi, on trouvera, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 ** _Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu..._** _ **Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite... ^^ Mais**_ ** _n'hésitez pas à reviewer et me dire ce que vous en pensez !_**


End file.
